beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Restored Den of Delinquents
is chapter 188 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Oga has a dream where he sees three symbols supposed to indicate "good luck" for the new year: Mount Fuji, a hawk, and an eggplant. However, as it turns out, he sees a hawk with an eggplant for a head, with the Hiragana for "Fuji" written on the vegetable. Suddenly, the unusual hybrid snatches Baby Beel in his talons and begins to fly away. Oga screams for Baby Beel and wonders what good is the dream supposed to be. As he does so, Oga wakes up, having fallen off his bed. Sometime later, there is a small festival being held at Aoi Kunieda's family shrine. Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel attend the vicinities to pray for a new year with the Gods. The three then eat with Aoi who is told more about Oga's dream. Unable to figure out its meaning, she suggests that Oga draw a fortune, though its "message" serves of new purpose to the male delinquent. Aoi later brings up the fact that Ishiyama High School is now reconstructed; thus, everyone will be able to go back to their home school. At Ishiyama, several delinquents begin arriving at the school entrance. One of them points out how every newcomer at the high school wants to reign at the top of the student hierarchy, which another mentions that, in order to do so, they need to take down those who transferred to Saint Ishiyama after the destruction. Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel head back to Ishiyama later on. Upon arriving at the entrance, they see that the entire MK5 has already been buried in the concrete; rather than surprised, Oga is impressed at how cleanly they were taken out. They then enter the campus and see that other delinquents have already vandalized the school. Furuichi comments that it is almost as though nothing has changed. The three go inside one of the buildings where they meet with Kanzaki, Natsume, and Shiroyama. They explain how several delinquents have been rising in power and status at their other schools. Natsume moreover warns Oga to stay careful since, as he is considered the top delinquent in the school, he will be everyone's main target. Oga responds by punching a delinquent behind them into the concrete wall, below a window, and telling them that he shall be fine. He, along with Furuichi and Baby Beel, later meet with Himekawa, who also warns Oga to stay careful. Himekawa explains that there are three first-year students who could be on the same level as Oga, perhaps stronger, and he provides their names to Oga. He tells Oga that the Ishiyama that he once united no longer exists. Then, Oga notices that someone has playfully drawn on his Zebul Spell tattoo. Elsewhere, the student that Oga punched earlier, who also happens to be one of the first-year students that Himekawa warned about, breaks from the concrete wall to face Kanzaki and Natsume. Moreover, two other parties approach Aoi and Tōjō somewhere on the school. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters